seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Fate: Chapter 1
One Fate: Chapter 1 is the only published chapter of One Fate. It was released on February 7, 2014. Story Jonathan Arleigh was introduced as an 12-year old kid. He was enjoying some grilled meat and onigiri and drinking a cup of tea when his father came home from work for lunch time. His father ate a lot of food which he cooked in the morning. He was introduced as Arleigh D. Shiraz, a former Super Rookie, Yonko and Underworld Broker. He is currently serving as a general for the Tendokyo's army. The kingdom was led by Tatewaki Heisei III. Jonathan asked his father about their tradition of telling stories after eating lunch. Shiraz sighed and said, "It's time." A flashback follows. Shiraz's story began after the canon timeskip. Monkey D. Luffy has already got the reputation and infamy from being the son of Dragon, the grandson of Garp and the adoptive brother of Portgas D. Ace, who is the son of Gol D. Roger. Luffy has experienced countless battles against several infamous pirates and Marines. He has defeated Hody Jones, Caesar Clown, among others. Now, he is already near One Piece which was presumed to be in Raftel, the last island in the New World. During the several months of the journeys of the Straw Hats in the New World, new members have been added and yet, the full potentials of these new members are unknown up to date. Meanwhile, Commodore Brannew sent to Fleet Admiral Akainu the latest report in which "a pirate ship" has been spotted in an island near the very end of the New World, a point where the Grand Line and the Red Line meet again. Akainu answered, "Send in all the admirals and all the Buster Call ships from all around the world. These Straw Hats are really getting on my nerves! I will also come there and fight them." The fleet admiral has pressed the button of the several Golden Den Den Mushi to summon the Buster Call. In that island, the Straw Hats are resting on a summer island and all of them are drinking beverages prepared by Sanji. As usual, he served the best ones for Nami and Nico Robin. Zoro was bathing somewhere away from the crew and was lost again. He was lucky that he saw Franky preparing to fish and since he new the drill again, he returned to the crew. After resting for one day and one night on the island, Luffy called the crew for an assembly. "Come on guys, One Piece is very near in this island! So, what are you waiting for? Let's sail!" The crew put on their second best clothes as they started to set sail. Their ship left the island and set to the unnamed island where One Piece was hidden, which they dubbed as "Jackpot Island". Meanwhile, Akainu has talked with all the vice admirals of the Buster Call and aimed to the island the Straw Hats are going to. Chapter Notes *The idea of One Fate was stopped to give way for the Third Age after publishing one summary page. The storyline of Chapter 1 will be used in Episodes 1 and 2 of the Third Age fanfic. Category:One Fate Category:Chapters